


Derek Hale and the Women Who Love Him

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, F/M, M/M, Mates, Pack Building, Spark!Stiles, Wolf Derek, after the alpha pack, b4 the nogi, made family, mentions abuse, of ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: What happen's to Derek and the pack when the family he made for himself in High School, returns for him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't beta'd.

Derek

When Derek was born he was the first born male child of his generation. Sure it hadn't been all that long since Peter, but Peter was always a bit too squirrelly. Derek on the other hand was born with a full head of black hair, and those eyes, nothing really compared to those eyes. He was a momma’s boy from day 1 and as far as Laura was concerned he was _her__ baby.   
All the aunts and cousins loved him too. His feet never really touched the floor until he was actually of an age to walk because he was such loving and sweet child. When any of the ladies in the family had a bad day, Derek would ply them with hugs and kisses and cuddles, and when he got older sometimes flowers or pilfered chocolate.

He paid attention to all of the women in his life. He noticed when the humans suffered more than their wolf family at certain times of the month. He couldn't abide seeing any of them in pain, so he learned how to help. He learned about heating pads, warm baths, and just where to put his hands to get the pain relief just right. 

The first time this soft side Derek had for women came out with a non-pack member when Derek was in ninth grade. He was running an errand for coach down to the locker rooms when he heard a girl crying. He followed the sound and found a fellow freshman hiding in an alcove. She smelled of pain, blood, and embarrassment. She was hunched in on herself, wearing white pants and a really cute peasant top. 

Derek immediately knew what had happened, he back tracked to the locker room and grabbed his spare sweat pants before returning to the girl. He approached her much like one would a wounded animal, soft words combined with slow movements. 

"It's going to be okay. I brought you my spare sweat pants and a couple of emergency pads I keep on hand for my sister." Before he knew what happened he found himself with an armful of teenage girl. He took the opportunity to drain a little of her pain, before helping her up and to the women's locker room.

Her name was Naomi and she was one of a fairly popular group of astonishingly beautiful, mostly blonde girls who all hung out together, not a boy to be seen, until the day after "the incident". From that day forward wherever Derek was, so were the girls. They lost touch after the fire. He wasn't _their_ Derek anymore and he just wasn't capable of keeping up with other people when he could barely keep up with himself.

*&*&*&*&

It's Allison's eighteenth birthday and the pack has decided to party at Jungle. They all have fake IDs to help them deal with all the supernatural bullshit in Beacon Hills and Derek is going along as a very grumpy chaperone. 

As the group finds it's way to a table along the back wall he hears Lydia mention being surprised that someone is having a bachelorette party there. He scans the crowd, his eyes locking on the group of mostly blonde women, all wearing silly glittery tiaras. 

One of the women catches his eye and he sees her mouth his name, "Derek?" That one utterance has the whole group turning to look at him, there is a loud shriek and then he finds himself buried under seven very attractive, squealing women. 

He glances over in the direction of where he had last seen his pack and finds them all standing there, frozen with their mouths hanging open, watching as he is touched and cuddled, hugged and kissed, by gorgeous women. 

Naomi puts one hand on either side of his face, pulling him down to rest his forehead against hers. She stares into his eyes, looking at this stiff, unyielding man under her hands and then she says, "It's going to be okay." And just like that all the tension melts out of him and he wraps his arms around as many of _his girls_ as he could reach and holds on for dear life.

It doesn’t take long before they decide that catching up with Derek is more important than hanging out at the club so they all head back to his loft. Once there, in the confined space of his home he notices that a couple, or well _most_ of them smell like wolves. 

His nostrils flare and his shoulders tense, Naomi jumps in before he can get a word out, turns out that the girls had figured out what Derek was over that first year. They did the research, much like Stiles had for Scott, and they too came up with werewolf. They hadn't intended to go looking for wolf mates themselves, but the universe has a way of bringing the supernatural to you once you know about it.

They spend the next few hours going over everything that had happened during their separation. Penny was happily mated and married to a Beta from North Carolina, they had twins who were three and we're looking to move back to Beacon Hills once they got permission from the local Alpha. 

Caro was a doctor now, she specializes in Supes and just transferred to BH Memorial. Jules had mated a wolf from Alaska who had no pack beyond her, he had just gotten a job with the BHFD. Naomi was engaged to marry a wolf from Satomi's pack, she was a lawyer and he worked for the county clerk’s office in their records department. 

Billy was Beacon Hills newest deputy and a wolf, but she wasn't ready to share that story yet. Jasmine had just opened a bakery/coffee shop and her wolf was Scottish. Then there was sweet Sarah.

When it comes time to hear Sarah's story the tension is so thick in the air that Derek can taste it. It’s thick and acrid. Her smile is brittle and her eyes are wounded. Derek looks at her, really studies her and that's when he notices just how deep her pain goes, it reminds him of his eyes after the fire, or Stiles' after the sacrifice. It turns out that the wolf she met when she was in college was the son of the Alpha of his pack. He hadn't mated or married her because he already had two _mates_ when they met, not that Sarah had known that at the time.

By the time she did know it was too late, the Alpha had decreed that she belonged to his son and she couldn't get away. The others helped her as much as they could, but their wolves were all betas or omegas. None of them were strong enough to get her out and get her protected. Then they heard that Derek Hale was Beacon Hills new Alpha and rearranged all of their lives to get to him. To get to the boy who they had always considered _their_ Alpha, even if he didn't know it.

"Derek, we want you to give us the bite, well, all of us except Penny, she's been training to be an Emissary since we were kids. We want to be strong enough to take care of each other and you, like we did when we were young. We need you to at least bite Sarah, give her an Alpha with a real claim on her. You've always been our Alpha, we just want to make it official." Naomi pleads with him.

He couldn't really argue with her words, from the moment they mobbed him at the club he had been able to feel his bond to them. He just hadn't known that they felt it, or wanted to feel it too. So he did something he hadn't done since before the fire, he told them everything. Kate, the fire, Laura, the kanima, the Argents, his suspicions about Deaton, the Alpha pack and the Darach, Stiles. 

They laugh and cry together and by the end they have a plan. He’s going to bite Sarah now, immediately, and she’ll stay there, at the loft, with him. Billy offers him her throat and he accepts her with a small nip and a nuzzle. Over the next few days they are going to introduce him to their mates and depending on their bonds and how much control he thinks they can help their partners with, he will bite the others. Derek doesn't want to get into a situation where he has too many new wolves and no one to help him teach them control or look out for them on the full moon, so the mates will be key. 

Penny will be Derek's emissary and will meet Stiles as soon as Derek can arrange it, to see if she can do anything to help the boy recover from what Deaton had done to him with that damned ice bath, she will also check out Stiles' spark, then as soon as the Sarah situation is under control they will run Deaton the hell out of town and Sarah will take over his practice. After that they will work together to have a happy, healthy pack and to protect each other and the town. 

Sarah turns faster than anyone Derek has seen. His pack bond with her is immediate and so much stronger than his bond with any of the teens he had bitten. They pile into Derek's bed, all wearing one of his shirts in lieu of pajamas, and watch the sunrise together. He falls asleep to the familiar scent of this family he had made for himself when he was a young teen, surrounded for the first time in years by feelings of love, belonging, and hope.

*&*&*&*&

Stiles-

Going to Jungle for Allison's birthday seemed like a good plan. They would all get to blow off some much needed steam and Derek would hate every minute of being their chaperone. 

When he gets to the table he realizes Derek is no longer with them. He spots the grumpy wolf just as a group of seven gorgeous women begin to squeal, as if they are pre-teens whose favorite boy band just showed up in their bedroom. He watches as Derek's whole body seems to go stiff and frozen at the sound, then all seven women jump on him. 

Stiles looks around at the pack and notices that they are all staring as well. When one of the women puts a hand on either side of Derek's face and pulls him down so their foreheads meet, Stiles is sure there will be bloodshed. He is beyond surprised when Derek's whole posture seems to relax and melt into the woman, he thinks he must be hallucinating when he sees Derek wrap his arms around as many of the women as he can reach and hugs them tight. The others hug him from behind, so he is surrounded.

When the epic hug is over the women pull him over to the alcove they carved out for their party. The pack stands there with their mouths open, watching Derek allow himself to be pulled around. When one of the women pushes Derek down onto one of the sofas and climbs into his lap, Stiles has to grab the table to hold himself upright. What the hell was happening?

The rest of the pack recovers fairly quickly and gets back to their own party, a distracted chaperone is a good thing for them. Stiles can't take his eyes off Derek and those women. As the night progresses he watches Derek relax more and more. He’s laughing and smiling and talking and all of these women seem to be taking turns using his lap as their preferred seating. The one who spends the most time in his lap moves a little more cautiously than the others and Stiles catches sight of Derek slipping his hand under the hem of her shirt and draining pain from her.

He can't take his eyes away from the scene unfolding before his eyes. He never thought he would see Derek smile like that. He never thought Derek's smile would be so life changing, so freaking beautiful. When the ladies drag a reluctant Derek onto the dance floor and force him to dance, Stiles changes his mental name for Derek from Sourwolf to Life-ruining wolf. 

Long before the club closes at 2 am, Derek and the women head toward the exit and Stiles follows them outside then watches as three of the women climb into Derek's camaro. When Derek pulls away from the club, an SUV with the other four women in it follows, leaving Stiles' imagination to run wild.

*&*&*&*&

The next afternoon when the pack pulls up to the loft for their scheduled pack meeting, Stiles notices that the SUV from last night is parked next to the camaro. He feels bitter jealousy in the pit of his stomach. It's a feeling he isn't willing to entertain at the moment so he pushes it aside and locks it in a box in his head before following everyone else up to Derek's apartment.

Stiles watches as Jackson grabs the door of the loft and tugs hard. The look on his face is priceless when the door doesn't open and the force of his tug rebounds on him. Chortling half under his breath Stiles approaches the door.

Jackson sneers at him, "What do you think you are gonna do that I couldn't? It's locked, what the hell kind of Alpha calls a pack meeting but can't be bothered to let us in?"

Stiles sneers back at Jackson, "It's called a key, dick, I thought I might use it to unlock the door." He unlocks and opens the door, "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why Derek didn't let us... _in_.." 

Stiles freezes just inside the door staring at Derek's bed. He can just barely see the top of Derek's hair sticking out from underneath what appears to be all of the women from the club.  
He hears the gasps of the other pack members and a few mumbled comments he doesn't want to entertain, but he cannot take his eyes off the bed. A blonde head lifts and turns toward them, "Shh, too early, sleep time," the woman says, before dropping her head back down. 

Jackson's dickbag comments get a little louder and a little more harsh, as Stiles stands there completely flummoxed by what he is seeing, the box he left his bitter jealousy in burst open and he is flooded by the sensations. As Derek lets out a fierce, angry growl warning Jackson to stop his nonsense, a red head peeks out of the pile of bodies. 

Her eyes meet Stiles' and as they connect he feels a soothing warmth and comfort wrap around him. It's a feeling he hasn't felt since before his mom died. The warmth and affection tugs him toward the bed and before he knows it, he has taken several steps closer. 

From behind him Scott mutters a harsh, "Stiles what are you doing?!? Let's just fucking go!" 

But Stiles can't look away from the red haired woman. He can't move away from whatever this feeling is, especially since it's the first time he has felt warmth or light since the sacrifice. 

"Fine, stay!" He hears before Scott grabs Allison and stomps away. Jackson’s muttering quiets down, so Stiles assumes he and Lydia have followed Scott. Stiles can feel that Erica, Isaac, and Boyd have all moved closer as well. He wonders briefly if they can feel the warmth too.

A lowly growled "Stiles" brings all of his attention back to the bed. Derek's hand is held out toward him from the middle of the pile. His eyes flick back and forth between the redhead and Derek's hand. She smiles at him and then lies back down, snuggling the girl next to her. 

Stiles takes a few more steps toward the bed before deciding _fuck it_ , he isn't stupid and that is Derek's hand being offered to him. For once, he is the one being offered an in and he isn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially if it means cuddling with Derek and feeling warm again.

He toes off his shoes and quickly walks the rest of the way to the bed, before climbing in and taking Derek's hand. Derek tugs him and the bodies shift so that Stiles finds himself lying with his back to Derek's front and Derek's arms wrapped tightly around him. There is a woman cuddled up against his front and several other points of contact along his body that he can't really make sense of.

Shortly after Stiles is settled against Derek he feels the bed shift again as Erica, Boyd, and Isaac join the pile. Stiles had thought being on the bottom of a pile of people would feel suffocating, but all he feels is safe, warm, and protected. It doesn't take long before he drifts off into sleep.

*&*&*&*&

It's the laughter that wakes him. He’s alone in Derek's bed and there is murmured conversation coming from the kitchen with a bout of laughter hear or there. He feels good, really good. Like it was the best sleep he ever had. He also still feels warm and that is a pleasant surprise.

After borrowing Derek's bathroom to do his business and brush his teeth, he wanders into the kitchen. It's just Derek and a couple of the women from last night, sitting around the island with plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. When Stiles comes in, a seat is motioned to and a plate is put before it. He is kind of touched that they saved him a plate, it's been a long time since anyone has done something like that for him.

"Where's everybody?" He mumbles, his voice a bit scratchy still from just waking up.

"Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are at Boyd's doing some stuff for his grandma. Jasmine had to go to work, Billy is meeting with your dad, she's his newest deputy," Derek says, the corners of his mouth tilting up into an almost smile, "Caro had some paperwork to do at the hospital and these are my friends, Jules," one of the blondes waves at Stiles, "Naomi," another blonde waves at Stiles, "Sweet Sarah, who is my newest beta," the third blond waves at Stiles, "and finally Penny, my emissary," the red head waves at Stiles.

Stiles' focus was drawn to Sarah. He scans the places where her bruises had been the night before, marveling a bit at werewolf healing before moving on to Penny. The tension in the room that had spiked while Stiles studied Sarah dissipated instantly.

"What was that," Stiles says as he begins shoveling food into his mouth, "what you did to me this morning?"

Penny beamed at him, happy to know that he felt her magic enough to ask about it. "I reached out to your spark with my spark" she said.

Stiles put his fork down abruptly, he looked away from them, and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, concern lacing his voice.

Stiles blinked the tears from his eyes, "I just haven't felt anything like that since before my mom died.. And I don't feel cold anymore.. I've been cold since we sacrificed ourselves..." He looks around at the nearby faces. He sees compassion, but not pity and from Derek and Penny he sees anger.. So much anger.

"What?" He asks them.

"How much do you know about your spark?" Penny asks him.

"I know I can make a mountain ash barrier but that's about all I'm good for," Stiles shrugs.

Derek's low growl causes Sarah to whine, so he puts a reassuring hand on the back of her neck and gives it a light squeeze.

As Stiles resumes eating Penny scoots her stool closer to him. "Using your spark is all about belief. If you believe you can do it, you can do it. By telling you that you have hardly a spark that can only manipulate a little mountain ash, Deaton has limited your belief and therefore your ability.

Derek has told us how it happened, what led up to it, and you need to know that Deaton knew where the nemeton was, he should have been able to feel where the power source was. The sacrifice he made you do was unnecessary, but not only that, he didn't take the precautions needed for you to do something like that. 

He didn't have someone close enough to you, to help bring you out of it. He left a doorway into your mind that could have been used by other entities to possess or manipulate you. Derek asked me to help you close that door and I was able to do that for you while you were sleeping. 

I think that and having our magic touch is why you feel warm again and why you were able to sleep. If you want, and I really hope you say yes, I would like to teach you, the way I would my own pups if they developed a spark."

Stiles is silent through all of Penny's speech, continuing to eat his breakfast, as he contemplates what he is hearing. He looks up and searches Derek's face to see if he is okay with what Penny is offering him, he sees anger there but he knows it isn't directed at him, it’s for what had been done to him and that’s all he needs to decide.

He sets his fork down on his empty plate, wipes his mouth with his napkin, and nods to Penny, "Okay. Where do we start?"

*&*&*&*&

Derek-

"Later today we’re going to meet Penny, Naomi, and Jules' mates. I would appreciate it if after the meeting, you let me know what you think of them."

Stiles kind of gapes at him. "You want to know _my_ opinion on them? Mine?"

Derek huffs out a sound of annoyance, "yes Stiles... Look you were right about Matt, and the kanima, and a lot of things, okay? And I... trust you."

Stiles’ face works through a few emotions, shock, pride, incredulity, calculation. Once he settles he looks back and forth between Sarah and Derek.

"Who hurt her and why did you turn her last night?"

This question causes Jules and Sarah to tense up, while Penny beams at her newly found protégé, Naomi watches the byplay fascinated, and Derek just sighs wearily before rubbing his face with his hands. 

"I was going to talk to you about this anyway, maybe just not today." Derek tells Stiles before launching into a detailed explanation of what exactly is going on. The girls help fill in missing details and by the end they are all on the same page. 

*&*&*&*&

The meetings with the girl’s mates goes better than could have been expected. The men were grateful to Derek because if it hadn’t been for him their partner’s wouldn’t have researched wolves and ended up in the situations that had brought them together. All three offered their submission to Derek with no reservation.

Just like that, Derek’s pack went from four beta’s with shaky bonds to four beta’s with shaky bonds, five beta’s with family bonds, one affiliated beta, four humans with family bonds who wish to be betas, an emissary, two little wolves, and Stiles. 

Over the next few days Derek and Stiles talked constantly. They both had very positive feelings about Derek’s women and their mates. Penny warded all of the pack properties with Stiles’ help, and they all pulled together to get the packs new businesses off the ground.

They also tried to better integrate Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson into the new pack. It was an extremely rocky road, but because actual work was happening their bonds began to heal. Scott reacted like Scott and in the end Derek and Stiles both finally came to accept that he would never be pack and that was ok.

When they went to talk to Deaton he was gone, all of his personal items gone with him, and a note with his lawyers number on it left so they could take care of buying out his practice. Sarah decided to keep the mountain ash barrier in the front of the shop and very happily took over.

The transitions of the others were nearly as smooth as Sweet Sarah’s. On their first run together as a pack, Derek’s contentment and his beta’s love and acceptance was enough to allow him to fully shift into a wolf, just like his mother and sister. 

*&*&*&*&

It took two weeks before Billy Rae and Jimmy John Smith showed up to, “fetch Sarah Lee on home.” It took less than an hour for them to run along back where they came from with their tails between their legs. After all that worry and all that pain it was a rather anticlimactic ending, but god, they were happy for it.

The following weekend the new Hale pack had their first wedding. Naomi was a beautiful bride, Sweet Sarah was her maid of honor and Penny’s kids were the ring barer and flower girl. Derek and Stiles filled out the wedding party and could hardly keep their eyes off each other.

Standing at the reception, gazing around at his pack, feeling their joy at being there all together, Derek couldn’t help but be thankful for the “incident” and everything it had brought. He spied Stiles chatting with someone nearby and approached him, “Dance with me.”

Stiles beamed at Derek, “Of course.”

He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and they spent the rest of the night dancing, wrapped up in each other, dreaming of the future that they could have now.-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
